Vampire Cosmo
by Wishmaker1028
Summary: A one-shot based on Halloween. What happens when Cosmo thinks he's a vampire? Instant comedy, what else? Slight AU, multiple pairings inside. Have a safe Halloween, everyone. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! Edited on DA.


**Vampire Cosmo**

_Summary: What happens when a complete moron of a fairy thinks he is a vampire? Well, you'll have to wait and see!Pairings: Cosmo/Wanda, Anti-Cosmo/Anti-Wanda, Timmy/Trixie, Chester/Tootie, A.J./OC (Alicia). All of the kids are 13 in this and they do know about Timmy's fairies since Jorgen allowed the kids to remember._

* * *

(We see the Turner house, all decorated for Halloween. There are inflatible ghosts, tombstones, and various other things on the lawn and around the house. Timmy is walking up to his house with his girlfriend, Trixie, and his fairies)

Timmy: I can't believe mom and dad are going all out for Halloween this year. Last year, two trick-or-treaters tipeed the house!

Trixie: (giggles) Relax, Timmy. It's only one night a year. Besides, it's not like we're gonna stay at your place for Halloween, remember? My parents are having that haunted house for charity!

Timmy: (smiles) I know, that's gonna be fun since we are helping out there.

Trixie: Especially if you are coming as Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's. Where'd you get the costume?

Timmy: (quickly) Internet.

Trixie: (giggles) Ahuh... (eyes his _'books'_ with a playful wink) Sure you did.

Timmy: (laughs) Okay, okay, I had some help. You can't exactly blame me since I barely have an allowance like you.

Trixie: Well, me coming as Bonnie should be really fun. Plus all of our friends are following the Five Nights at Freddy's theme.

Timmy: So true. Even I can say...what could possibly go wrong?

(The couple enters the house and there is Vicky, sharpening her axe, laughing evilly. Timmy quickly closes the door, screaming alongside of Trixie.)

Trixie: D-don't e-ever s-say t-that a-again!

Sparky: What is she even doing here? Timmy, I thought your parents were staying to get the house ready for Halloween!

Timmy: (scared and sad) I thought the same thing!

Trixie: (feels bad) Listen, Timmy, why don't you go and see A.J.? I'm gonna go get my costume from the mall.

Timmy: Y-yeah, good idea.

(Trixie smiles and kisses Timmy, making the pink hated teen and herself blush. Trixie breaks it and heads off.)

Trixie: (as she leaves) Bye Timmy!

Timmy: (waving, in love) Bye...

Wanda: Oh dear, there he goes again.

Cosmo: (confused) There goes who again?

Poof: (sighs, annoyed)

* * *

(That evening, Timmy is over at A.J.'s house, who has his costume of Mike all set)

A.J.: This was a great idea dressing up as the Five Nights at Freddy's crew, buddy.

Timmy: What can I say? Since that game is super hot right now, I thought it would be fun. And my fairies could be like the kids that come to the pizza place.

(His fairies appear with a poof)

Cosmo: I d-don't know about going to the haunted house with me, Timmy.

Timmy: Oh come on, don't tell me that you are scared.

Cosmo: Well, I am afraid of the family curse. Once every full moon, all of the Cosma's turn into vampires! And Halloween is gonna be a full moon!

Wanda: Oh Cosmo, that's ridiculous! There's NO such thing as curses.

Cosmo: ...not even the Pokemon move?

A.J.: (ignores that) I happen to agree with Wanda. There's no such thing as a curse.

Sparky: Oh no? I strongly believe in it, man. My cousin Elmo causes bad luck everywhere he goes.

Timmy: Is he a black cat?

Sparky: ...who said he was a black cat? He's a black fairy dog with three legs and one good eye. The other one he's blind in.

Timmy: ...sorry I asked...

* * *

(Meanwhile, in Anti-Fairy World)

Anti-Wanda: Anti-Cozzie! Your tea is getting cold!

Anti-Cosmo: (comes into the main room) Sorry, I thought planning for our next take over world scheme was a bit more important.

Anti-Wanda: I know you wanna take over everythin', hun, but you have to realize that the full moon is a'comin'.

Anti-Cosmo: (smirks) That I know.

* * *

(Halloween Night; Timmy's house)

Timmy: (dressed up as Freddy Fazbear) Well guys, how do I look?

Wanda: You look great, sport!

Poof: Poof, poof!

Sparky: I still say we have to keep an eye on Cosmo.

Timmy: Relax, Sparky. What could possibly go wrong?

(With a poof, Cosmo appears, looking like a vampire)

Wanda: Cosmo, what are you doing in that costume?

Cosmo: (shows them his real fangs) It is not a costume!

(Everyone screams and runs as they go through various doors, like a Scooby Doo gag. Cosmo winds up being the one chased until he poofs out of there)

Wanda: Where'd Cosmo go?

Timmy: We got to get the guys and find him!

* * *

(After getting the others, they can't believe what was happening)

A.J.: (dressed up as Mike) I can't believe that Sparky was right.

Chester: (dressed up as Foxy) I can't believe that moron was actually tellin' the truth.

Tootie: (dressed up as Chica) What do we do?

Alicia: (dressed up as Golden Freddy) We have to find Cosmo!

Trixie: (dressed up as Bonnie) Yeah but where would he be?

(They all hear a scream)

Wanda: What was that?

Poof: Certainly not anyone trick-or-treating...

Sparky: Sounds like it was coming from Anti-Fairy World.

Timmy: Then I wish we were in Anti-Fairy World!

(With a poof, they headed to Anti-Fairy World)

* * *

(In Anti-Fairy World)

Anti-Cosmo: (Cosmo is on his head, trying to suck his blood) Get off!

Cosmo: I want your brain!

Anti-Wanda: (sweatdrop) Well, this is different...

(With a poof, the heroes appear)

Timmy: Anti-Cosmo!

Anti-Cosmo: Get this idiot off of me!

Wanda: You probably are the one that started that stupid curse!

Anti-Cosmo: That wasn't my plan. There IS an actual Cosma curse, that effects fairies only. Now, GET HIM OFF!

Trixie: How?!

Tootie: I got an idea! (takes off her glasses and makes it look like the sun is rising) Vampires hate sunlight!

Cosmo: (turns back to normal) Huh? Where are the cherrios?

Anti-Cosmo: Oh brother...

Timmy: (takes Cosmo) I wish we were back at the haunted house!

(With a poof, they head back)

* * *

(That evening, screaming is heard at the haunted house)

Trixie: (giggles) This has been a successful night.

Timmy: And a scary one at that. Thanks for coming with me.

Trixie: Your welcome. (She kisses him and he returns it. She breaks it) Happy Halloween.

Timmy: Happy Halloween.

* * *

_AK1028: Same to you guys too! Happy Halloween! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
